


When He Said Everything

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Implied future threesome, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(He meant everything.) Roy never thought that "everything" was meant literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Said Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/Roy/Al, Roy wants Ed, but Ed won't do anything without his little brother. Roy doesn't really complain about that (*even though he does think it's a little weird)
> 
> Prompted by rei382 at comment_fic community on LJ

“…What?”

“I said…Al goes wherever I go, if you get what I mean.” Ed leaned his head on one arm appearing casual. Roy knew better. It was too forcefully casual and Ed’s eyes flicked at Roy and away too quickly to be anything but uncomfortable.

When Roy had started this convoluted back and forth flirting, he hadn’t expected Ed to bring up something like this. He expected something kinky, but more along the lines of alchemy related shit, not borderline (was it borderline?) incestuous kinky. “Is Al even interested?”

Ed rolled his eyes, fiddling with his bangs. “Are you fishing for an ego boost or something? If he wasn’t interested, I’d have turned you down cold when you transitioned from mildly flirtatious to blatant insinuations.”

“Oh.”  Well. Roy could work with that. Probably. He’d never really considered both Elric brothers in his bed, and there was the age gap, but… Two attractive young men with gold hair and eyes sprawled out bright against Roy’s midnight blue sheets. Roy tugged at his collar. “Well.”

Ed grinned and Roy knew he was laughing his head off on the inside. “Interested?”

“I might be,” Roy said. He hoped he didn’t look _too_ interested. If he gave Ed any room, he’d be running everything before Roy could blink. Which…Roy probably wouldn’t mind someday, but he’d like to keep any control he had in the situation for the moment. He crossed his legs and picked up one of the neglected files on his desk. Probably one Riza had told him to work on weeks ago before he’d become distracted by a completely unrelated report that passed his desk. “I get off work at six.”

Ed raised an eyebrow. “That’s actually early for you.”

“I think I have a reason to want to leave sooner for once.”

Ed’s grin showed fang. God, Roy pictured making Ed lose that grin in the best way possible…with Al with him… It was going to be a long few hours. “You pay for dinner?”

“Pick a place that’s not too expensive, then yes, I will cover the bill.”

“Great. See you at six.” Ed sauntered to his feet, all cocky and confident again. He leaned over Roy’s desk and for a moment Roy thought he was going to be kissed.

Roy kind of hated that his first instinct was to feel as flustered as the day he had his first kiss rather than flustered because someone could walk in his office at any time.

Instead, Ed gave Roy a predatory smile and whispered, “Al says he tops,” before leaving the room.

Roy leaned forward until his head hit the desk. And hit it. Repeatedly. He was going to hell for this. But. Fuck yes. If Ed and Al had a weird thing about doing _everything_ together, well. Roy certainly had nothing to complain about.


End file.
